Blaine-Finn Relationship
The Blaine-Finn Relationship, commonly known as Blinn or Hunderson, was the friendship, and former rivalry between McKinley High alumni Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson. Overview Finn and Blaine know each other through Kurt, as Kurt was the one who introduced them to another. During Season Two Finn and Blaine had very minimal interactions, as Blaine did not attend McKinley at the time. When Blaine joined the New Directions during Season Three, Finn didn't like Blaine because he felt threatened by Blaine's talent, as he says. Finn would often act in a rather rude way towards Blaine, like when he told Blaine to "take a seat" when Finn was talking to the class and Blaine stood up in support of Finn's idea. Blaine even tells Kurt that he notices the way that Finn acts towards him. In Hold on to Sixteen, the two officially become friends when Finn explains why he acted that way towards him, in the beginning, and that they need to be on each other's good side if they want to win Sectionals. In Season Four, the two have less of a normal "friend-friend" relationship, and more of a "friend-teacher" friendship since Finn temporarily takes over the Glee Club and is in charge of the school musical. Since Finn and Blaine don't attend the same school anymore, Blaine forms friendships withother members of the glee club, while Finn is friends are more of the other graduates and some of the McKinley staff. Episodes S2= Finn and Blaine first meet at Rachel's house party. Blaine is drunk when they first meet and said, drunkenly, how it is cool that Finn and Kurt are brothers. (Blame It on the Alcohol) |-| S3= When Blaine performs It's Not Unusual in the courtyard, Finn gives Blaine weird looks. In the Choir Room, Finn blames Blaine for the piano being lit on fire in the courtyard, which was in fact caused by the Cheerios and Quinn, much to Blaine's protest. (The Purple Piano Project) Finn tells Rachel and Kurt to stop fighting and then attempts to raise their low spirits. Blaine backs him up but Finn is offended by the interjection to his pep talk. (Pot o' Gold) In the choir room, Finn says that he thinks they should give the solo of the mash-up competition to the new guy and squints Blaine, implying he could be talking about him. Blaine expectantly looks back at him waiting him confirm this, but instead Finn says he's referring to Rory. (Mash Off) After Blaine's fight in the choir room with Sam, Finn rushes out to talk to him. He finds him in the locker room, punching a punching bag. Finn finds out that Blaine was part of the Dalton Fight Club. Blaine then confronts Finn about his problem against him. Finn admits that he is jealous of Blaine. Then they make up. (Hold on to Sixteen) When Blaine gets slushied by Sebastian after Bad, Finn along with the New Directions are concerned and they circle around Blaine, getting shocked from the unusual effect of slushies. When Finn and Rachel visit Blaine in his room along with Kurt, he reassures him that he will be fine. After, he along with Rachel and Kurt sing Ben. (Michael) |-| S4= In The Break-Up, Blaine arrives at New York to meet with Kurt, Rachel and Finn. He's surprised to see Finn, thinking Finn was at the army, to which Finn explains he doesn't know why he's here yet. When Finn returns to McKinley to look for guidance after a hectic night, he meets Blaine back at the choir room, and Finn asks why Blaine would think about cheating on Kurt. Before Blaine can properly enter, New Directions enter the room and greet Finn. (The Back-Up Plan) Finn watches Blaine's audition with the song Hopelessly Devoted to You. ''Finn and Artie think Blaine would be great for Danny Zuko, but Blaine can't, because he's still emotional over he and Kurt's break-up, deciding that maybe he can do another role that doesn't involve too much romance. ('The Role You Were Born to Play) In the episode, Glease, both Blaine and Finn awkwardly greet Kurt and Rachel after their break-ups. Kurt and Rachel are here for the school production which Blaine is featured in and which Finn helped produce. (Glease) Finn takes over Glee Club temporarily while Will is gone to Washington. When the Warblers steal the New Directions National's trophy, Blaine and Sam retrieve it back. Finn thanks Blaine and Blaine presents to Finn a gift from the New Directions. The group huddle together before their auditorium performance. (Dynamic Duets) Finn suggests that Blaine takes the lead of New Directions' performance at Sectionals with Marley, which eventually never happens because Marley collapses in the middle of the show. (Thanksgiving) |-| S5= Blaine performs Seasons of Love with the rest of the glee club and some of its former members, who are back at McKinley for a memorial set up for Finn after his death. He is seen crying on some occasions during the episode and holds Kurt's hand during Make You Feel My Love. (The Quarterback') Songs S3= ;Duets Graduation.png|Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) (Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album)|link=Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs * ''Hot for Teacher by Van Halen. (Mash Off) * Ben by Michael Jackson. (Michael) * In My Life by The Beatles. (Goodbye) |-| S4= ;Duets Finnblainebarelybreathing.png|Barely Breathing (The Break-Up)|link=Barely Breathing ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) |-| S5= ;Related Songs * Seasons of Love by ''the cast of Rent. ''(The Quarterback) Trivia *Kurt and Rachel have been romantically interested in both of them. *Both of them have been romantically interested in Rachel, though only Finn have been in a relationship with her. Gallery tumblr lvvai04SWc1qdzc0lo1 250.gif tumblr m4prbyn7yg1qzmvoio3 250.gif tumblr m4prbyn7yg1qzmvoio4 250.gif tumblr m4prbyn7yg1qzmvoio5 250.gif tumblr mezkk0qKO11ruvz7yo5 250.gif tumblr mezkk0qKO11ruvz7yo6 250.gif tumblr mfh5idOtPD1qg7fxzo1 r1 250.gif tumblr mfh5idOtPD1qg7fxzo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mhrn2zfzZB1raamr0o1 r1 250.gif tumblr mhrn2zfzZB1raamr0o2 r1 250.gif tumblr mhrn2zfzZB1raamr0o3 r1 250.gif tumblr mhrn2zfzZB1raamr0o4 r2 250.gif tumblr mhrn2zfzZB1raamr0o5 r3 250.gif tumblr mhrn2zfzZB1raamr0o6 r3 250.gif tumblr mics3i1mrC1qc9onoo1 250.gif tumblr mics3i1mrC1qc9onoo2 250.gif tumblr mics3i1mrC1qc9onoo6 250.gif tumblr mics3i1mrC1qc9onoo8 250.gif tumblr mihv3sH3J31ruvz7yo1 250.gif tumblr mihv3sH3J31ruvz7yo5 250.gif tumblr mihv3sH3J31ruvz7yo6 250.gif tumblr mihv3sH3J31ruvz7yo7 250.gif Blinn.gif Glee-Hold-on-to-Sixteen-Season-3-Episode-8-8-550x380.jpg tumblr_ml41qtnb5D1qk3tk3o5_250.gif Tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo8 250.gif Tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo7 250.gif tumblr_mkbhq8zeyb1qhlmruo9_250.gif tumblr_mpnk4mTlVu1rd6e8fo1_250.gif tumblr_mpnk4mTlVu1rd6e8fo3_250.gif tumblr_mpnk4mTlVu1rd6e8fo4_250.gif tumblr_mpnk4mTlVu1rd6e8fo7_250.gif tumblr_mpnk4mTlVu1rd6e8fo8_250.gif tumblr_mpnk4mTlVu1rd6e8fo9_250.gif tumblr_mq62u8v6jK1qeb7qjo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mq62u8v6jK1qeb7qjo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mq62u8v6jK1qeb7qjo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mq62u8v6jK1qeb7qjo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mq62u8v6jK1qeb7qjo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mq62u8v6jK1qeb7qjo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzlvakz8ga1rnz7a7o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzlvakz8ga1rnz7a7o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzlvakz8ga1rnz7a7o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzlvakz8ga1rnz7a7o2_250.gif tumblr_mzlvakz8ga1rnz7a7o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzlvakz8ga1rnz7a7o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzlvakz8ga1rnz7a7o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzlvakz8ga1rnz7a7o1_250.gif tumblr_mzlvakz8ga1rnz7a7o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mzlvakz8ga1rnz7a7o9_r1_250.gif finn and blaine fistbump.jpg finn and blaine fistbump 2.jpg PDVD_058.jpg tumblr_msir49ydpB1qlujf1o1_250.gif tumblr_msir49ydpB1qlujf1o2_250.gif tumblr_msir49ydpB1qlujf1o5_r1_250.gif blaine and finn.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships